<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Маргаритки by lysblanche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140090">Маргаритки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche'>lysblanche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Карвер приходит к Мерриль и приносит ей букет маргариток. Старый добрый милый флафф.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carver Hawke/Merrill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Маргаритки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* * *</p><p>Карвер приходит к Мерриль. Долго мнется перед дверью, ерошит волосы. Что ей сказать? Хорошо ли заходить вот так, без спросу? Она приглашала в гости, но она же приглашала Хоук. Или всех? Раньше он не чувствовал себя так неуверенно с девушками, но Мерриль другая.</p><p>Карвер смотрит на букет маргариток, который купил только что, и чувствует себя дурнем. Глупая была идея. Она же долийка, ей не понравится, что цветы сорвали.</p><p>И тут Мерриль сама открывает дверь, говорит, что услышала что-то. Улыбается, впуская его, и, кажется, и вправду рада. Заваривает чай с травами, о которых он никогда не слышал, что-то болтает. Просит посмотреть на его меч. Огромный меч ее завораживает. Карвер достает двуручник, доставшийся ему еще в Остагаре, такой огромный, что выше самой Мерриль. Мерриль хихикает, хлопает в ладоши и весело ругается на эльфийском.</p><p>Карвер замечает, что у нее необыкновенного цвета глаза — прозрачно-зеленые, как море на мелководье. Или как весенняя листва, если смотришь сквозь нее на солнце. Или как необработанные хризолиты, которые по случаю как-то купил отец, чтобы перепродать.</p><p>Карвер говорит ей это вслух. Она хихикает и смущается, отворачивается. А потом снова смотрит — и в глазах ее появляется что-то, от чего теплеет в груди.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>Мерриль приходит к Карверу. Точнее, она приходит к обоим Хоукам, к нему и к Мариан — пожелать удачи. Мерриль толком не понимает, что такое Глубинные тропы, но по рассказам Варрика это что-то ужасное, так что, когда Хоук сказала, что Мерриль остается, она вздыхает с облегчением.</p><p>И все же Мерриль хочется как-то помочь, ободрить, утешить. Конечно, они вернутся, живые и целые — это же Хоук! — но немного удачи еще никому не помешало.</p><p>В доме Гамлена суматоха, нервные выкрики, вещи валяются в беспорядке. Карвер замечает ее первым, и мешок, который он нес, падает у него из рук. Приходит и Мариан.</p><p>Мерриль протягивает им амулет, который сама сделала. Обычное дерево и кость, ничего особенного, но зачарован на удачу. Хоук хмыкает и снисходительно замечает, что если кому и пригодится, так Карверу. Карвер хмурится. Мариан убегает куда-то в другую комнату, ругаясь на ее мабари, не обращая внимания на обиженного брата.</p><p>Карвер смотрит на Мерриль, и складка между его бровей уходит. Он берет амулет.</p><p>— Знаешь, она права, — признается он. — Но, может быть, на сей раз и мне повезет?</p><p>И Мерриль очень-очень хочет, чтобы он вернулся поскорее.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>Карвер приходит к Мерриль. Снова, как и в тот раз, мнется на пороге, ерошит волосы. Снова, как и в тот раз, смотрит на букет маргариток. Только в тот день было солнечно и сухо, а сегодня льет обложной дождь. Хорошо, что цветам полезна вода.</p><p>— Что это? — первое, что спрашивает Мерриль, показывая на нагрудник.</p><p>— Это грифон. Символ Серых Стражей.</p><p>— О, конечно! Я видела их в книге про Иссею! Она запрягала их в аравели, и они летели, представляешь?</p><p>Они гуляют. Долго. Он покупает ей медовуху и горячее вино, чтобы она не простудилась, угощает кренделями и медовыми шариками. Думает, что быть Серым Стражем не так уж плохо: по крайней мере, не приходится считать деньги.</p><p>Он рассказывает. Про Стража-Командора, которая оказалась ему дальней родственницей. Про вечно пьяного и забавного гнома, который однажды на его глазах одним махом разрубил медведя. Про то, что впервые попробовал кабана. Про страшноватые чащи леса Вендинг. Про то, что весной на улицах Амарантайна настоящее болото из грязи. Про то, что Андерс все наврал и сэр Ланселап по-прежнему живет в замке. Рассказывает то, что, как ему кажется, ее рассмешит, и молчит про то, что ее расстроит.</p><p>Она болтает тоже, говорит, что ее беспокоит. Что одеяло прохудилось на прошлой неделе, а она совсем-совсем не умеет шить. Что Хоук в каких-то катакомбах нашла ей древнюю книгу об эванурисах. Что Андерс изводит ее намеками на одержимость. И что ей нравится Изабела, но Мерриль кажется, что Изабела ее скорее жалеет.</p><p>Карвер смотрит на нее и думает, что у нее по-прежнему самые красивые глаза на свете.</p><p>Вечером они заходят в «Висельника» и играют в «Порочную добродетель» с Варриком и Изабелой. Мерриль сидит близко-близко и прижимается к Карверу плечом — словно обещая что-то, словно решившись на что-то. Изабела улыбается тепло и понимающе, и почти не говорит пошлостей.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>Мерриль приходит к Карверу. Зовет на прогулку, хочет кое-что показать. Завтра он снова уезжает в Ферелден, к своим собратьям-Стражам, и Мерриль знает это.</p><p>Они идут по направлению к лагерю долийцев, но, не доходя, сворачивают направо. А там, посреди серых камней и пыльно-желтого песка — поле маргариток. Зеленый цвет, белый, чуть-чуть желтого. Воплощение лета.</p><p>— Я заметила их в первый же день, как только прибыла сюда с кланом, — говорит Мерриль. — Но до сих пор некому было показать. Ой! Ты только не подумай! Мне очень нравятся твои букеты! — она испуганно прижимает пальцы ко рту, опасаясь, что обидела. — Но просто так красивее, да? Особенно когда солнце, как сегодня. Голубое небо, и маргаритки, много маргариток.</p><p>Она смущается и очаровательно краснеет. Понимая, что смущается, смущается еще сильнее.</p><p>— Маргаритки напоминают мне о доме, — наконец говорит она. — И мне хотелось… разделить это с кем-то особенным. Раньше у меня был клан, и хранительница, а сейчас они все боятся меня. Но все равно, я не жалею. Если бы я не покинула клан, я бы никогда не познакомилась ни с Хоук, ни с тобой, правда? Я всю ночь об этом думала, и решила, что все повернулось хорошо. В смысле, я, конечно, одна из elvhen, и я должна сохранять то, что… Но сохранять — это ведь не только… Эльгарнан, что я несу!</p><p>Она окончательно путается и замолкает. Он, сам пугаясь того, что делает, кладет руки ей на плечи. Мерриль внезапно — резко, рывком — подается вперед, и целует его в губы. Неумело, но жадно, с азартом и любопытством, как и все, что она делает.</p><p>Наконец поцелуй заканчивается, она говорит что-то на эльфийском, он ничего не понимает, и улавливает только последнее, «ma vhenan». Она смеется и целует его еще раз.</p><p>Они растягиваются на сочной траве и маргаритках, ее голова уютно лежит на его плече. Они лежат там долго, щурясь на солнце. Карвер пока еще не знает, как оно теперь между ними будет. Забрать ее в Башню Бдения? Командор Амелл будет не против, он уверен, но хорошо ли там будет Мерриль? Или как есть, писать письма, приезжать в Киркволл когда придется? Или попроситься перевестись в Вольную Марку?</p><p>Вопросы, множество вопросов приходят на ум, но почему-то сейчас его это не тревожит. Почему-то сейчас он уверен, что все как-нибудь сложится.</p><p>Или, может быть, оптимизм Мерриль передается через поцелуи.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>Киркволл горит. Задыхается в ненависти, обидах, подозрениях. В самом себе. Варрик почти не шутит, лириумные клейма на Фенрисе мерцают ярче обычного, Авелин тяжело дышит, Андерс бледен как никогда. И только Мариан Хоук, кажется, ничто не берет. Словно какая-то невидимая сила толкает, гонит ее вперед, словно она знает что-то, что неведомо больше никому, и боится не успеть. И Мерриль смотрит на Хоук и верит. Верит, что они победят.</p><p>Внезапно, в каком-то переулке перед портом, что-то ярко вспыхивает — Мерриль чувствует колебания сильной магии — и сзади Хоук возникает огромный демон. Его тут же разбивает огромный меч. Это Карвер! В самом деле он! Мерриль хочет закричать от радости, но выходит какой-то жалобный писк.</p><p>Мерриль думает, что сейчас Хоуки будут спорить — они ведь всегда спорят. Вместо этого они долго друг на друга смотрят, затем говорят что-то, то ли грустное, то ли извиняющееся. До Мерриль долетают слова Карвера: «Скажи только слово, и мой меч будет с тобой». И Мариан кивает. И обнимает брата.</p><p>А потом Карвер подходит к Мерриль и улыбается уже ей.</p><p>Снова бои, снова дым, снова огонь. Они стоят в Казематах, в странном дворике из белого камня. Возможно, это их последний шанс сказать что-то друг другу. Но Мерриль не хочет прощаться, она хочет говорить о будущем. Даже если его и не будет.</p><p>— Я всего лишь Страж, — честно говорит он. — Мне особо нечего предложить женщине. Но все, что есть — забирай. Если хочешь.</p><p>Карвер снова ей улыбается, и дышать становится легче. Фен’Харел всех забери! Мерриль думает, что сегодня, все же, она не умрет. Нет уж.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>Мерриль складывает вещи в рюкзак. Их немного, за 7 лет она мало что накопила. Разве что книги. Книги тяжелые, но их обязательно нужно взять. И еще, напоминает она себе, нужно заготовить трав для зелий — эльфийский корень, веретенка, немного спирта для возгонки. Бинты, наверное. И еду.</p><p>Мерриль немного страшно. Она не знает, как ее примут в Башне Бдения. Кто там живет? Как к ней отнесутся? Будут ли там долийцы? Может быть, взять какие-нибудь гостинцы из Киркволла? Она беспокоится, но потом качает головой. Там будет Карвер, а остальное неважно.</p><p>Мерриль хотела бы верить, что больше их ничто не разлучит, но сама знает, что это не так: скверна и смерть всегда идут рука об руку. Но в Ферелдене тоже растут маргаритки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>